A Simple Misunderstanding
by SeaBlu49
Summary: Kagome walks in on InuYasha and Kikyou in the forest. After taking a walk to kick some stress, someone takes her away. Kagome/?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Co. Besides even if you sue me I only have, what? 5 dollars. But I do have lots of homework you can sue me for! COME AND GET ME YOU DIRTY LAWYERS! KUKUKU! -ahem- On with some notes and then the story! By the way its Authors POV unless it says differently. Thank you and please remember to review or gimmie ideas to make it better!

"Talking"

__

'Thinking'

~~*~~Scene Change~~*~~

Chapter One:

An Unexpected Visit

InuYasha was sitting wide awake on a tree branch while the others lay sleeping around a small fire. He glanced at Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully in her 'sleeping bag' she brought from her era. He sighed in frustration.

'How could I have gotten myself in this position. I still have my promise to Kikyou… But she is dead now, and has been for 50 years. Although.. I don't know if I can leave Sango, Shippou, Miroku,…. And most of all, Kagome.'

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Her face slightly scrunched, she was having a nightmare. InuYasha's sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent…. Of clay, bones, and dirt. It was Kikyou. InuYasha got up form his sitting position on the tree branch high above the ground and took one last glance at Kagome before bounding off from branch to branch.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagome's eyes shot open and she jolted into a sitting position breathing heavily. 

'What a bad nightmare… InuYasha left us all… and went with Kikyou to hell.'

She looked up to the tree InuYasha jumped into after he ate his dinner.

'What? He's not there… Where could he have gone?'

She remembered the dream.

'Oh no..'

She got out of her sleeping bag and ran to the very tree where she and InuYasha first met. She had a feeling they would be there. That's where they were in her dream.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

InuYasha was in fact, at the spot Kagome predicted. Although he arrived sooner then Kagome. He didn't have to wait long, before Kikyou appeared from the shadows.

"InuYasha…It is time. Will you come and spend an eternity with me like you promised to me long ago?" Kikyou said in a eerie monotone.

InuYasha clutched his fist, this was the day he feared. The day he had to pick. Between his past love he promised an eternity, and his newfound life, his second chance maybe. Kikyou saw the emotion in his golden eyes, frustration, confusion, love, and… fear of choosing the wrong decision.

"I can see you are still undecided…I will come again, soon. Have your answer for me."

She approached InuYasha, and before he knew what was happening… she was kissing him.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagome had started breathing heavily again from the running. She slowed her pace, pressed her back against a tree. She peeked from the side of the tree, and there she saw them, InuYasha and Kikyou kissing! She couldn't stand it, she had to run. She turned quickly and ran for the camp site tears overflowing her rosy cheeks.

'How could he…'

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

InuYasha froze. He pulled away quckily after.

"Ki-Kikyou! What are you doing?"

She looked at him blankly.

"It is time for me to go, good-bye.. InuYasha."

With that, she left into the shadows leaving InuYasha alone. InuYasha stared after where she left and sighed once again in frustration. He turned and ran back to the camp.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagome had beaten InuYasha to the camp, for he was staring where Kikyou left for a while, just thinking. She couldn't sleep so she laid still, thinking about what this means, what she should do.

'Since InuYasha has chosen Kikyou,.. She'll probly take my only place as the "Shard Detector". I should return to my time, and my life as a school girl. My normal life. Besides, I don't know how I can stay here, and face him…'

She heard tree leaves rustling, it was InuYasha.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

InuYasha jumped and resumed his place on the tree branch, crossing his arms inside his sleeves. He was still, somehow disturbed by what Kikyou did.

__

'Feh, I'll deal with it in the morning. Right now I'll sleep for the hunt tomorrow.'

He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Not noticing the smell of salty tears coming from Kagome's sleeping place at the camp.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Okay this is my first fanfic! So be easy on me! T_T

Please forgive any misspellings, I'm only somewhat human. There will be fluff later, I promise. But all Kikyou lovers, GET OUTTA HERE! If you think I could have done better, give me some ideas! And feel free to email me (or I.M. me)! REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!? ^.^V And two more things, I posted this on a different pen name before but it wouldn't work. And, the next chapter will be longer, really it will! This is only the beginning… KUKUKUKUKU -cough- KU!

-Luv

Sea-


	2. Whats Going On?

Okay so maybe I gave up on the fic, but now it's summer and I have some more time to spare. Thanks **San-Chan** for your review. ^_^ You actually did help me want to write more, and gave me an idea on the plot of the story. So just sit back, relax, and -cough-review-cough-. You know you love the lil' button, don't be in denial now.

Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: Must I?

  
Giant Pink Marshmellow: -nods-  


Me: T___T I don't own InuYasha! ARE YOU SATISFIED? -glares at lawyers-

Lawyers: -sigh and put shockers away-

Me: Meep? o.o

~~*~~Chapter 2~~*~~

After a few hours, Kagome gave up on sleeping and had already dried her eyes. She got up and took a walk. Not really knowing where she was going, just trying to walk off some stress.

__

'I guess I'll just act like I didn't see anything.. Yeah. That would be best. If me and InuYasha got in a fight, it wouldn't make a difference and just cause more pain...' 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

A tall man...or demon, with amber eyes, and long silver hair was standing in a tree watching the young miko. When she started to rise, and walk off he quietly followed. When she was far enough from the camp site he moved swiftly behind her and covered her mouth with his right hand, holding her around her torso with the other keeping her arms from protesting.

"Scream, and I will have to kill you. Come quietly and I will spare your life, for now." The demon stated calmly.

The girl merely nodded in response, eyes wide. She tried to move and look to see who it was, but he was too strong. The demon took off west, taking Kagome along with him.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The Next Day Back At Camp~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Sango woke to Miroku sleeping.. a bit too close for comfort, and of course, she protested.

"HENTAI!" Sango slapped him across the face and got up off the floor, since they camped in the forest tonight. InuYasha jumped off his branch, shaking his head at the monk muttering, "Baka no hentai never learns."  
  
Miroku rubbed his head. "Did I do somethi-" he cut off his sentence and looked around. "Where is Lady Kagome?" Sango, InuYasha, and Shippou looked over at her sleeping bag, but she was gone. Shippou jumped on Sango's shoulder and clinged to her. "She wouldn't leave without her stuff, or saying good-bye to us would she!?"

"No Shippou, I don't believe she would do such a thing. Can you catch her sent, InuYasha?" Sango asked, while putting her large boomerang on her back. InuYasha took a sniff and nodded. "Well have to ride on Kilala, I can smell another demons scent with her, heading west.." his eyes narrowed. Sango motioned for the fire cat. "Lets go Kilala!"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagome opened her eyes from her unsettling sleep, and sat up yawning. "Wha- where am I?" She looked around the large room, the walls were painted white and the bed she lay in had red silk sheets, the furniture, well what was there, was also red. She rose from the bed and walked out to the balcony, remembering what happened.

__

~*~Flashback~*~

The demon finally released her mouth, allowing her to take a look at him. Kagome turned in his arms that were now holding her bridal-style, and saw her kidnapper. "S-Sesshoumaru? What do you want with me!?" Sesshoumaru answered without taking his eyes off his path, "That is none of your concern, girl. Besides, you will see soon enough what I need of you." Kagome glanced around seeing they weren't too far from InuYasha and the others to hear her call for help. So she screamed for InuYasha. It did seem like the rational thing to do at the time. Although Sesshoumaru's ears were extremely sensitive, so he knocked her out with a quick small blow to the head. Not enough to hurt her too bad, of course.

__

~*~Back On The Balcony~*~

Kagome rubbed the back of her head and sighed.

Before she could try to answer her own question, there was a knock at the door. "Um..Yes? Who is it?" She walked back into the room. "Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to meet him in the garden. Please get dressed at once. There is a kimono on the edge of the dresser and I will lead you to the garden." Jaken stated. Kagome blinked confused, and looked over at the kimono. It was a pink, with white flower pedals falling down it. _'It's so beautiful, and looks kind of expensive.. Sesshoumaru gave this to me?'_

(Author Note: Pink isn't my favorite color the marshmellows chooses on its own o_o)

She remembered the toad-like creature at the door and quickly got dressed, walking out of the room. Jaken was waiting for her impatiently. "Well lets go then, no need to keep Master Sesshoumaru waiting!" Jaken wadded off as fast as his short legs would allow.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Sesshoumaru sat in his garden, watching Rin run around and pick flowers. He sensed Jaken and Kagome approaching and said, "Go keep Rin company, Jaken." Kagome walked over next to him hesitantly, while Jaken ran off to Rin. "Why Sesshoumaru?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
CUT! XD Okay I'm leaving it here for cliffhanger-evilness!

  
Marshmellow: -shakes head in shame-

Me: Anyway! Review for me, eh!? The button is calling for you, listen to it like I listen to the voices in my head!


End file.
